Wireless communication systems have been widely deployed to provide various types of communication services such as audio or data services. A wireless communication system is generally a multiple access system which can support communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources such as bandwidth and transmission power. Examples of the multiple access system include a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, a Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) system, a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) system, an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) system, a Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) system, and a Multi-Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (MC-FDMA) system. In the wireless communication system, a User Equipment (UE) can receive information from a Base Station (BS) through a downlink (DL) and transmit information to the BS through an uplink (UL). The information transmitted or received by the UE includes data and various control information and various physical channels are provided depending on the types and usages of the information transmitted or received by the UE.